Axel Stone
Axel Stone is the protagonist in the video game, Streets of Rage. (For other combatants named Axel, see Axel (disambiguation).) Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Axel VS Cody * Mike Haggar VS Axel Stone (Completed) Battle Royales *Sega Fighters Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Ken Masters * Batman (DC Comics) * Luke Cage (Marvel) History Streets of Rage Axel makes his debut in 1991's Streets of Rage as one of the three cops who quit the city's corrupt police force, in order to personally hunt down the syndicate leader themselves. Along with Adam Hunter and Blaze Fielding, he manages to defeat the syndicate leader (later named Mr. X) in his own headquarters. Streets of Rage 2 One year later on the anniversary of Mr. X's defeat, Axel (who has left the city to run a martial arts dojo/become a bodyguard in the EU/Canada manual) discovers that Adam has been kidnapped by a returned Mr. X, as a lure to bring Axel and Blaze to him in retaliation for his prior defeat. Along with Blaze, He joins up with Max Thunder and Adam's kid brother "Skate" to defeat Mr. X once again and free Adam and the city. Bare Knuckle III (Japan) Bare Knuckle III has Axel rejoining the police force after the events of Streets of Rage 2, and aiding Blaze and newcomer Zan in trying to uncover and prevent bombs hidden throughout the city from detonating, as well as fighting off a new group called Neo-Chaos. *NOTE: This is the original story by Sega of Japan, changed when released in the US/Europe to lighten the tone of the game. Streets of Rage 3 (USA) In this Sega of America produced version (edited to lighten the game's tone), Axel is still running a dojo outside the city, and is called on by Blaze to assist her, Skate and newcomer and ex-syndicate member Dr. Zan in shutting down a seemingly resurrected Syndicate. Death Battle Info Background *'Age:' 23 (Streets of Rage 2) *'Species:' Human *'Place of Birth:' Wood Oak City (Bare Knuckle III's translation) *'Height:' 6'0" | 183 cm *'Weight:' 165 lbs | 75 kg *'Occupation:' Police Officer (Bare Knuckle III), Dojo Instructor (Streets of Rage 3) *'Hobby:' Playing video games Fighting Style *Uses a mixture of boxing, karate, kickboxing and street fighting moves to create his own fighting style *Consists of jabs, elbows, headbutts, rear attacks, backdrops, body-slams, side-kicks and knee presses *Can attack enemies behind him with a rear attack *Can slam the enemy backwards onto the ground *Able to vault over the enemy while holding them *Can knee the enemy twice or headbutt them when grabbing them Equipment * Baseball Bat ** Can be used to beat-down enemies ** Can perform a powerful rush strike * Grenade ** Can be tossed forward at enemies ** Explodes after a short period of time * Knife ** Can be used to stab enemies ** Can be thrown forward at enemies in long distances * Sword ** Also named as "Katana" and "Kusanagi" ** Can use it for a rising slash ** Can shoot a energy blast forward * Kunai ** Can be used to slice enemies ** Does more damage than knives * Wooden Plank ** Works like a lead pipe and baseball bat * Bottle ** Can be used to attack enemies * Lead Pipe ** Hits many enemies with a single swing * Pepper Shaker ** Paralyzes the enemy for a short period * Radio ** Can use this to call forth a police car, as the officer will fire with either a rocket launcher or a minigun ** Kills everyone on-screen Signature Moves *'Grand Upper:' Axel pulls off a strong, sliding uppercut into the enemy, hitting 3 hits before launching them into the air. *'Dragon Smash:' Axel pulls off a quick barrage of punches followed by an uppercut. *'Dragon Wing:' Axel swings his fist in a circular motion, knocking down surrounding enemies around him. *'Grand Hook:' One of Axel's upgraded moves, is essentially a Grand Upper into a 360 degree Dragon Wing. Can be finished off with an uppercut. Feats/Physicality Strength * Can cause a bulldozer to move back after striking it's blade with his fists even just once, save for the fact he wasn't able to deal damage to its blade ** The bulldozer in question is strikingly similar to a Caterpillar D9H Crawler Tractor as it weighs around 42.7 tons while operational and moves at a speed of 15 mph * Can destroy a phone booth with just one hit of his fist * Can destroy an arcade game with just one punch of a fist * Can destroy a gold statue with just one punch of a fist * Can destroy walls with one to few hits * Can eventually destroy a thick lair of stone wall after striking it at least nine times, it should be pointed out that the stone wall doesn't have any cracks in order for Axel to destroy said wall * Can stop and knock back up to four people with punches and kicks * Can tear through oil drums like paper with just one punch, no ki focus needed * Can throw metal robots or big guys who weighs 300 pounds or more * Can beat-down metal robots with punches and kicks Speed * Can set his fists ablaze via friction * Can keep up with ninjas who are capable of leaving out afterimages, but only do so on occasion * Can keep up with Jet who uses a jet pack as a jet pack in real life is known to go as fast as 186 miles an hour * Can fight and keep up against all kinds of bosses, ranging from a mercenary Shiva, to a cyborg version of himself, cyborg Mr. X, or "the two women who like to jump a lot" * Can jump-kick a person clean off a motorcycle Durability * Can withstand the lash of a chain whip * Can withstand the constant firing of the Thompson Model 1921 with Type C 100-round drum magazine fired by Mr. X * Can withstand the electrical shock of Electra's whip * Can withstand falling down from a rope trap that will pull him up and drop him down * Can withstand getting run over by a mini-train like car * Can withstand getting sliced by a katana and still remain in one piece * Can withstand the direct impact of a micro-missile and still get back up as he remains in one piece * Can withstand the impact of a morning star swung by a robot * Can withstand the incoming impact of a motorcycle * Can withstand the steel presser that can otherwise kill a person in one hit * Can endure gunfire and explosives, such as grenades, exploding motorcycles or guided missiles, etc. * Can take beatings from weapons such as baseball bats, metal pipes, knives, swords, etc. * Can take hits from opponents with superhuman abilities * Can withstand for being set on fire Skill * Dealt with foes who are capable of blocking, while only taking little damage * Fought against an alien named Vehelits * Fought against the Syndicate with the aid of his friends a total of three times * Fought against the Yamatos, who are capable of using magical illusions where they can even split themselves to attack and can even run at supernatural speeds * Managed to destroy Robot Y before the bombs went off in the City * In Project X Zone 2, managed to help various SEGA/Namco/Capcom characters in their quest Weaknesses * Can only hold one weapon at a given moment * Any weapon he holds will only last for a couple of strikes until it's rendered unusable Gallery Streets of Rage - Axal Stone as seen in Project X Zone 2.png|Axal Stone as seen in Project X Zone 2 Streets of Rage - Axal Stone picture.png|Axal Stone picture Trivia *During the development of Streets of Rage, his original name was Hawk. *Contrary to many beliefs, Axel says "Grand Upper!" when you execute his >,>,B move in both Streets of Rage 2 and Bare Knuckle III. *In Streets of Rage 3, perhaps as a homage/in-joke, this was changed to "Bare Knuckle!" *Axel and Zan are the only character named in-game by Mr. X. *His yellow/black look in Streets of Rage 3 (changed for "gender neutrality") is most likely a homage to Adam Hunter's attire. *Is shown sparring with Adam during the ending of Streets of Rage 3/Bare Knuckle III. *In the Bare Knuckle II beta, Axel's specials are quite different. His Grand Upper was an uppercut, similar to a Tiger Uppercut from Street Fighter, and his Dragon Wing was replaced with a Hurricane Kick, similar to Ryu or Ken's. *Depending on the game, Axel's shoe tongue is either outside the pant, or inside (Streets of Rage 2). *Shiva seems to have a personal vendetta towards Axel (shown in White House/City Hall ending). *In Project X Zone 2, Axel appears as a playable Solo Unit and attacks with many brawling skills, including his Dragon Smash and Dragon Wing. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Beat 'em up Game Combatants Category:Bombers Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Playable Character Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Sega Characters Category:Streets of Rage Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Team leaders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants